1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video game system for executing a video game in accordance with a video software program, a video game apparatus, a controlling method therefor and a recording medium for a video game program.
2. Description of Related Art
Among domestic video games, there are, for example, a game for carrying out a motor-cycle or car racing, and a roll playing game in which a character moved by a player operation combats against a fighting character. Such video game proceeds to the next game stage, as the player clears a game stage, and comes to a close when the layer clears the last stage.
In the conventional domestic game apparatus, only the picture or the sound, changing with the game progress, can be enjoyed. Moreover, if the last stage of the game is cleared, or many points are won, it is not possible to acquire a certificate which testifies to it.